It is well known in the art to utilize a transmission to alter rotary input to achieve the desired rotary output. Transmissions can be generally classified as either gear driven and/or hydraulically driven. The gear-driven transmission utilizes gears which are suitably arranged to alter the rotary input to achieve the desired rotary output. Some gear-driven transmissions only permit the rotary input to be converted to a set rotary output, while other gear-driven transmissions include means which permit the user to vary the rotary output by simply altering the arrangement of the gears.
The hydraulic transmission differs from the gear-driven type of transmission in that a fluid is pumped through a series of fluid passageways which are interconnected by a series of pressure sensitive valves. As the fluid is pumped therethrough, the fluid acts upon a rotary member so as to cause the same to rotate thereby producing the desired output. The hydraulic transmission normally produces variable output.
Both types of transmissions have a number of drawbacks associated therewith. Each type of transmission uses a large number of parts which require extensive machine tooling to manufacture. Except for the very simple single speed, geardriven type of transmission, the majority of transmissions are complicated to assemble and repair. A further problem is that a large number of parts must be maintained and stocked so as to be able to repair these transmissions when they fail.
Another problem with these transmissions is that they are inadequate when utilized with high output engines. These transmissions are subject to failure--breakage or slipping--due to the torque and stresses exerted by high output engines. The solution to these problems has been to increase the size of the components and/or to use stronger components. This increases the weight of the components, increases cost, reduces fuel efficiency, and potentially causes the loss of valuable room within the vehicle.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide an improved transmission which does not utilize a gear means or hydraulic means to alter rotary input to achieve the desired rotary output.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission which has relatively few moving parts.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a transmission which does not require extensive machine tooling and complicated fabrication techniques to produce the necessary components thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multiple speed transmission which is simple to manufacture, assemble and repair.
Also, an object of the present invention is to provide a transmission which is durable, light-weight, and does not require the use of massive parts to withstand the torque and stresses produced by high output engines.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a transmission which will not slip.
These and other objects will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art.